The War Era
World War III was a series of wars throughout Earth 2 that started with the War in the Republic of My. Once the first war took place, wars exploded around Earth 2, including The War Of The Minecraft Republic, The War In New ZeaLOL, The War In Southeast LOLsia, the War In GeoROFLgia, the major War in the ROFL Island Chain and many many more. The mastermind behind World War 3 was the Supreme AI. Many very important people died during World War Three, such as Lev Roflzov, a CLPA commander who was once a high ranking USSR official, who was brutally killed with a chainsaw by Pieboy6000, after Pieboy was freed by EASlol, Natesworld2k, Kittz, Thunderbirds101 and Tactic Advisor Nikolai. SlainEnder also Died when Emergencyranger88 Executed him. Declarations Of War Durring WWIII *7/20/11 South My declares war on North My, triggering the War in the Republic of My. *1/30/12 - USSR Declares War On GeoROFLgia, Reason: Tensions Etc. *2/4/12 - The Republic Of Minecraft Declares War On IROFLaq, Reason: Nuclear Strike Against The Towns Of Movez And Nomez *2/4/12 VietLOL Declares War On IROFLaq, Reason: Assisting Minecraft. *2/4/12 IreLOL declares war on IROFLaq. Reason: Assisting Minecraft and VietLOL. *2/5/12 The USSR defeats and conquers GeoROFLgia when GeoROFLgian forces rebel against their commanders. *2/28/12 VietLOL Declares war on The Communist Linux Penguin Army. Reason: Nuking several Allies of VietLOL *2/28/12 IreLOL declares war on the CLPA. Reason: Nuking several allies of IreLOL. *2/29/12 LOLstria-HungLOLy Declares War On The USSR, Minecraft And Other World Powers *3/1/12 Minecraft Declares War On LOLstria-HungLOLy, Reason: Nuclear Strike Against The Town Of Rave *3/1/12 VietLOL Declares war on LOLbodia. Reason: Terrorist attack involving A LOLbodian by the name of LOL ROFLsen *3/1/12 VietLOL also Declares war on LOLstria-HungLOLy. Reason: Some members Participated in the Terrorist Attack in LOLanoi International Airport and Nuclear Strike Against the Town Of Ha-LOL, VietLOL. *3/2/12 IreLOL declares war on LOLstria-HungLOLy. Reason: Attempting to attack DubLOL. *3/14/12 ChiLOL Declares War On Minecraft. Reason: Nuclear Strike On LOL-Kong. *3/14/12 LOLmany Signs An Alliance With The CLPA, Because Of This, Minecraft Declares War On LOLmany. Other Notable events *3/15/12 ChiLOL declares peace between Minecraft and ChiLOL after EASlol agrees to pay for the damages. ChiLOL threatens VietLOL to pay the full $10,000,000 worth of damage, or they will attack VietLOL. *4 hours Later: VietLOL pays the $10,000,000 Worth of damage. ChiLOL stops threatening VietLOL, however they break they alliance. Major Battles During World War III *The Battle Of LOLcraftia (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of LOLscow (2012, Allied Victory) *Operation Electromagnetic Doom (2012, CLPA Victory) *The First Battle For The Emergencyranger tower (2012, Draw) *The Second Battle for the EmergencyRanger Tower (2012, Allied Victory) *The Third Battle For The EmergencyRanger Tower (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle For T'bisilol (2012, USSR Victory) *The Battle Of LOLchurest (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of Verdon, FROFLance (2012, CLPA Victory) *The Battle For The Valley Of The Four Winds (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle For Ching-LOL (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of BaghLOL (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of Acherus (2012, CLPA Victory) *The Battle Of Lulzcraft Island (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle for LOLmania (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of LOLanoi, VietLOL (2012, Allied Victory (although LOLanoi was hit by a strategic nuclear missile)) *The Battle of DubLOL (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of LOL York City (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle For The Presidential Code (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle For The Russian Citadel (2012, Allied Victory) Allied Offensive *The Republic Of Minecraft *United LOLs of ROFLica *United Speakonian Soviet Republic *VietLOL *IreLOL *Great LOLtain *AustROFLia *MexiLOL *LOLnada *JapLOL *South Koroflia *Eastern IROFLaq *West IROFLaq *The Army of Adorable Kittens with Awesome Weapons *EmergencyRanger Red Army Of VietLOL *ChiLOL CLPA Central Powers *Communist Linux Penguin Army/ The Supreme AI *Satan's Holy Army *The Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys With Automatic Firearms *The Soviet Lulz Brigade (Deceased) *The Soviet VietLULZ Brigade *The United Antagonists League *LOLbodia *GeoROFLgia (LOLsian Country) *Sucky Cyborgs *North Koroflia *Cybriann *The Brigade Of North Minecraft *LOLustria-HungLOLy *The Communist Lulz Brigade *LOLmany Reactions Of Course There Will Be Reactions To This War. World Leaders Have Yet To Respond. Category:Earth 2 Time Periods Category:Wars